Sort of Brothers
by ActualGayGirl
Summary: Pitch wouldn't normally have help, not willingly, unless he was sure that they could help him. He was too proud. That was part of the reason the Guardians had been able to take him down in previous battles. But now, there was a good chance that Pitch had gotten tired of being knocked down and had asked for help. And that wasn't good for the Guardians. -On Hiatus-
1. Wait, I have a brother?

**A/N: Hey, Guys! I finally got my the first chapter done of my new story! I'm glad, and I hope you really like it. Review please!**

Chapter 1

The boy didn't know what was happening. He didn't know he was there, and then suddenly he was. It was too dark to see anything, but his instincts told him to walk forwards. So he did.

Eventually, he could see. The moon shone brightly down on him and reflected on his emerald eyes and auburn-brown hair. He wondered how he couldn't have seen it before as he was walking towards it. He looked behind him. There was a heap of dirt that seemed to have gotten there during a landslide, but he didn't think much of it.

The moon beams around him lifted him up into the air. They were cool, but not so much it was uncomfortable. The boy looked below him. He seemed to be on a small island, covered mostly with forest. What he could see of it anyway.

He thought he might have seen light coming from the other side of the island, but he couldn't tell because the moon drew his attention back to it. _Hiccup_ , it whispered to him, in a gentle voice, _Your name is Hiccup._

Hiccup smiled. He could tell that was true. It felt very natural to be called that. The moon gently placed him back on the ground. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a green tunic, brown leggings, and had furry boots. Well, boot. It seemed that part of his leg was missing and replaced by a prosthetic. How did I get that?, he wondered, but none of the answers presented themselves.

Behind him, the pile of dirt shuddered. He spun around to face it, but Hiccup didn't know how he might have defended himself if it had been anything dangerous. There was nothing near him, except maybe some rocks.

From the dirt pile, a huge animal crawled forward. It looked a bit like a lizard, except it was the color of ebony and had humongous wings. Hiccup backed up. That thing was huge, and there was no way he could fight it. He was definitely too small and skinny for that.

The creature turned to look at him. In the moon's light, Hiccup could see the creature's face. Its mouth was huge. But its eyes were even bigger. They were an intense green. But the strangest thing was its expression. It was one of pure elation.

The creature jumped up, and spread its wings. Hiccup took another step back, his fear now clearly showing on his face. It took a step back and looked at him with a mixture of sadness and confusion on its face. It took a step forward. Hiccup took a step back.

Suddenly, flashes of memories flew before his eyes. Him and the dragon in a cove, him flying on the dragon. Hiccup looked back on the dragon with a smile. "Toothless." He said, smiling at the dragon, "Toothless the dragon."

Toothless leapt in joy again. He nudged Hiccup's hand with his nose, and he gently placed his hand on his head.

Hiccup felt really happy all of a sudden. He felt like he had found part of him again. "Want to go flying, Bud?" Toothless looked up at him, and he looked elated again. He shook his tail back and forth. "I guess that's a yes then." Hiccup laughed.

The two went to look for a better place to take off from. The trees were too big and the branches were too thick. There was only a small hole in the canopy, but it was too small for Toothless. They thought they might have found one, when Hiccup didn't look where he was going and walked into a tree.

"Good job Hiccup." He murmured to himself as he rubbed his head. He looked at Toothless, but the dragon wasn't looking at him. It was looking at the tree he ran into. Or, more specifically, the leaves.

They had turned orange. The color that you only get in the fall. Hiccup was shocked. He looked back at Toothless who looked at him with confusion and concern. He walked over to Hiccup to see if he was alright. He let out a concerned coo.

"Don't worry, Bud. I'm okay." As he said the words, Hiccup's voice was barely a whisper. It was clear he didn't believe himself. He slowly walked toward another tree.

He cautiously tapped it with his finger.

The color started from the middle. It then it slowly spread out from around the start. The color this time was a purplish-red and it made Hiccup laugh. That was amazing! If he could do that, what else could he do?

He closed his eyes and focused. He could feel the nature around him, but nothing entirely special, other than the trees and some bushes, which were calling out for his attention. He focused on something else. Something stronger.

When Hiccup opened his eyes, he was shocked. All around him, rocks were floating in the air. He reached out and touched one, sure he was hallucinating, but his fingers locked on to it perfectly fine.

He glanced at Toothless. He was mesmerized by the rocks. Then he reached out to poke one. It moved a little in the air, and Toothless poked it with his claw again. Hiccup laughed. Toothless then, without looking, smacked him with his tail fin.

"Hey," Hiccup said jokingly. But behind him, a different voice laughed. A deeper one. Toothless quickly ran in front of Hiccup and growled. All the pebbles fell to the ground.

"Don't worry little brother, it's just me." A tall, male figure stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were glowing a fierce gold color. "I've been looking for you."

Hiccup couldn't speak. He didn't remember a brother. Well, he actually didn't remember anything other than Toothless, but he definitely didn't remember a brother.

The man continued talking. "I honestly thought you'd been kidnapped by the Guardians." The man smirked. "But, here you are!" He stepped into the moonlight. He wore a long black robe that looked like it had been made of sand. His hair was black, and his skin was ashen and gray. He then looked confused, "Why is Toothless growling at me? I know he doesn't like me very much, but he doesn't growl. Usually."

Hiccup found his voice again. "I don't know you." He barely whispered it, but the man heard him. The man took another step forwards toward him. Toothless growled louder. The man looked upset.

"Hiccup, stop joking. This isn't funny." Hiccup swallowed. "What happened?" The man kept taking steps towards him, even though Toothless was now reared up on his hind legs with his wings spread out in front of Hiccup. He could barely see the man anymore.

"The moon," Hiccup pointed upwards as he said it, though he wasn't sure the man could see him with Toothless in the way. "It told me my name was Hiccup and that Toothless was my dragon. I don't remember anything else." By this time, Hiccup's voice was barely a squeak. But the man understood him. He turned to the moon and shouted at it.

"Really Manny? You know you can't keep him from me!" He turned back to Hiccup. "You are my little brother, after all." He poked his head around from the side of Toothless's wing and Hiccup could see he was smirking.

Hiccup whispered to Toothless "I don't think he'll hurt us, Bud."

"Oh, I won't. I promise." Toothless lowered his wings slowly, still not fully trusting the man. He just smiled and walked toward Hiccup.

"Since you can't remember anything, I'll have to help you catch up. My name is Pitch Black, the nightmare king, and I'm your older brother." Hiccup wasn't sure if that was true, but since he was the only person who seemed to have answers, he would trust him. For now at least. Hiccup gave a cautious smile. "Okay."

Pitch looked pleased. He smiled back at Hiccup. "The people I mentioned earlier, the Guardians, are my enemies. I don't know what happened to you exactly, but my guess is they had something to do with it." While he talked, he smirked at the moon. "I'm just glad I found you!" When he looked back at Hiccup, his eyes seemed to glow a little brighter, but Hiccup didn't think anything about it.

What Pitch was saying made sense to him. It wasn't Pitch's fault that he couldn't remember him, it was the Moon's! Hiccup would have been angry, but right now he was just happy that he was okay.

Toothless seemed to have started to realize it too, because he stopped growling at Pitch and nudged Hiccup's shoulder. "We should leave." Hiccup wanted to leave and get away from the moon. It was looking down at him, staring at him. And he absolutely hated it. Pitch was happy that he wanted to leave too.

 _Hiccup,_ the moon talked to him again but harsher this time, _Hiccup, don't go with Pitch. He's tricking you. You're smarter than this, Hiccup! He's hypnotizing you!_

Hiccup was angry and shouted at the moon. "No, he isn't! You can't tell me what to do!" Both Pitch and Toothless looked at him. He had been so angry the rocks had started to levitate around him. Toothless looked concerned and cooed at him. Pitch walked over and put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. He smiled at the younger boy. "Let's go home, alright, _little brother_?"

* * *

Pitch was ecstatic, to say the least. The boy, Hiccup, was gullible. And the best part? It was Manny's fault that Pitch was able to trick him! Since he didn't have his memories, he was much easier to hypnotize.

The boy's dragon was harder to convince. The dragon still had memories, but it was still an animal. No matter how fearsome. It had been easy to twist his memories a bit.

Pitch remembered the Fates' warning. Keep him away from the guardian's. But that was simple enough.

Because now Pitch had a tool to bring down the guardian's. And he wasn't about to let it go so easily.


	2. No one remembers the song

**A/N: YES. Finished at last! Thanks to my friend, SakuraNadeshiko12, for helping me proofread. Best friend, right there, especially since I suck at proofreading. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the movies Brave, Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, or How To Train Your Dragon.**

Chapter 2

Jack had wanted to have a normal day for once. Well, as normal as you could get for a 300-year-old immortal spirit in a 17-year-old body. But, of course, the Fates had to make it complicated.

It started at the Guardian's meeting. Jack didn't really think anything of it. It was close to Christmas, and North usually had meetings around this time of year anyway. And that's exactly what it was. The rest of the Guardians were just fine and nothing seemed to be wrong. At least, until after the meeting.

Jack had stayed after the meeting a bit, mostly because North had more cookies this time of year. Jack could always sneak a few, and they were delicious. They were even better around this time of year, though, because it was near Christmas. He didn't think North would care too much if he caught him, but just in case, Jack was cautious when sneaking around the kitchen.

He currently was on his way there when he heard giggling coming from the back door to the kitchen. There was only two people who might have been giggling like that in the Pole. Jack smirked and swung the door open.

The giggling stopped as Merida and Rapunzel were caught red-handed, fingers in their mouths and crumbs all over their dresses. Merida nervously laughed as she wiped her hands off on her skirt. Rapunzel blushed and did the same.

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing.

"You look ridiculous!" Jack wheezed with laughter. Rapunzel blushed harder, as did Merida. After a few seconds, though, she quickly got angry. She smacked Jack square in the face.

' _Mental note to self'_ , Jack thought after the hit had sent him sprawling ungracefully to the floor,' _Merida slaps really hard'_

Rapunzel gasped. She ran over and helped him up. She then glared at Merida, which was about as scary as a puppy. Merida kept laughing. She laughed harder if anything.

Jack laughed too. "Good one, Merida." Though his jaw hurt a bit, it was funny to see Punize's face all scrunched up and red like that.

"Merida!" Punzie looked angry "Why would you do that to Jack?"

Merida stopped laughing so hard. "Well, he started it!" She pointed to Jack as she talked.

"I'm fine, Punzie." Jack, while injured from the slap, was completely fine. No reason to argue about it. "So, I'm guessing you're here for the same reason as me?"

Merida grinned. "If you were stealing cookies," She glanced at Rapunzel, who was blushing again "Then yes. Yes we were."

Jack smirked. He flew over a table, snached a few cookies, then landed next to Rapunzel. He offered her a cookie, which she accepted.

Suddenly, a yeti wearing an apron entered the kitchen. He saw the three and started shouting yeti-ish. That was their cue to leave. They ran (flew) past the yeti and out of the door.

* * *

The three ran around and ended up in the globe room. They were laughing together, not a care in the world. Still wheezing with laughter, Jack noticed something was off.

"It seems too quiet in here to me, guys." The girls stopped laughing. "Shouldn't there be any yetis around? Especially at this time of year."

They looked as confused as Jack felt. There was only about three weeks until Christmas, so usually North would have yetis working on last-minute gifts. The workshop was absolutely silent. And it felt absolutely, utterly wrong.

"We should go get North." Merida said as she drew her bow, which she carried with her at all times, along with an arrow from her quiver. Jack readied his staff and Rapunzel reached into her hair and pulled out her ever-present frying pan from the depths of her hair.

"Now why would you want to do that?" A man's voice rang out behind them. A familiar, unpleasant voice. "We always have such fun together, don't we?"

They spun around. There, about ten feet in front of them, was Pitch Black. He was smirking at them. Jack immediately shot some ice at him and he disappeared, only to reappear on top of the globe.

"What do you want Pitch!?" Jack yelled at him. This was not happening _again_.

PItch turned his head to look at Jack, "It should be pretty obvious by now." He strode forward slowly, "I'm here to destroy the Guardians."

Pitch moved into the shadows and disappeared. Jack readied his weapon and put his back against Merida's and Rapunzel's, so they were facing the room on all sides. He didn't want to be caught off guard with Pitch.

"And the best part is," They all turned to the globe again, seeing Pitch standing on the globe, smiling down on the three seasonal spirits, "I have help."

The sentence hit Jack like a ton of bricks. Pitch wouldn't normally have help, not willingly, unless he was sure that they could help him. He was too proud. That was part of the reason the Guardians had been able to take him down in previous battles. But now, there was a good chance that Pitch had gotten tired of being knocked down and had asked for help. And that wasn't good for the Guardians.

"They won't make a difference! We can still defeat you, just like every other time!" Rapunzel shouted. Jack had almost forgotten she was there.

Pitch looked at her, an annoyed expression on his face and said, "Oh, shut up."

Rapunzel looked even angrier. Merida didn't look like she would calm down soon either. Her hair was on fire in patches, something that happened only when she got really angry, courtesy of being the summer spirit.

"Jack, I believe you know my associate as well." Pitch smirked. Jack panicked a bit, thinking it could have been Jamie, but then realizing he had just seen him last night and it probably wasn't him. But Jack was still a bit confused though. _If not Jamie,_ he thought, _then who? I don't talk much with other spirits, other than the Guardians or my winter helpers._

"Well, I need to leave, but I'll give you a gift." Jack got into a fighting position. Suddenly there was a nightmare coming straight for him. Merida shot a flaming arrow at it but it dodged. Jack flung ice at it and Rapunzel tried to whip it with her pan but to no effect.

But it wasn't going for Jack. At the last second, it made a sharp left and hit Rapunzel in the head. She fell face first to the floor, unconscious.

Merida and Jack rushed over to her. She didn't seem to have gotten hurt from the fall, but they checked anyway.

Thier attention was drawn away by Pitch, who smiled and said "Ta ta. Until next time.." He slid into the shadows,"Guardians…" And then disappeared.

Rapunzel started to twitch. Jack and Merida turned back to her, glancing back and forth between her and the place Pitch was last. Then her twitching became a bit more violent. She started screaming incomprehensible words and crying. "Pitch gave her a nightmare." Jack half-yelled.

"Well, no duh, Frost." Merida rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to Rapunzel, who tried to punch the air by Merida's head, but got her arm tangled in her hair instead.

Jack gently tried to shake her awake. She just screamed louder. "Come on, Punzie, wake up." He whispered to her, though he doubted it would do anything to wake her.

"Do you remember the healing song, Jack?" Jack whipped his head to Merida. That would wake her up. Jack was so sure, he almost smiled. But then he realized he didn't actually remember it. "No. Do you?"

Merida rolled her eyes again, but that didn't replace the fact that she was getting more worried by the second. "If I remembered it, don't you think I would have sung it by now?", she asked in an impatient tone of voice, as if she couldn't believe Jack was acting so stupid, but her face gave away that she was more worried than annoyed.

"Does anyone other than Rapunzel know the full song?" Merida asked. This time, she didn't try to cover the concern in her voice, so Jack could tell she was really nervous. Not that Rapunzel would die, she was a spirit, obviously, and spirits can't die. But Rapunzel could possibly stay asleep, in a nightmare, forever, if Pitch was as powerful as he had seemed to be.

Jack racked his brain as hard as he could. He knew that she didn't share the song with any of her believers, so they were out of the question. The rest of the Guardians had heard it as many times as Jack had, that being once. Merida might have heard it more, but Jack really had no idea and if she did, she didn't remember it. Maybe one of her seasonal helpers? No. He remembered that she had told him it was too personal to tell just anyone. She had only told her best-friend…

Merida seemed to realize the same thing. They looked at each other, and seemed to come to an understanding. "We need go to the Spring Village now."

And with that, they set off for Corona.

 **Review please!**


	3. Falling and Spies

**Yes, I'm back. Surprising, right? Sorry guys, I've been really busy. I've been having problems in math, and I also had my school science fair on Thursday, but now its finally over and I'm very happy I have a new chapter for all of you! I honestly had to restart this chapter, but now that it's finished I like this chapter a lot. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize.**

* * *

Chapter 3

On the way to Corona, Jack couldn't help but feel bad that that he had left Merida at the Pole. She had insisted that she stay, for reasons Jack didn't understand. Then she said that it was just to explain to North and the other Guardians what had happened, but Jack could see it was more than that, in the way she clenched her fists and the way her eyes kept flitting to the unconscious Rapunzel that had stopped thrashing and was only crying while they had been arguing about leaving. He just wasn't exactly sure why she didn't want to leave. Yet. But at the moment he had other things to worry about.

Rapunzel was still limp in his arms, her hair bunched up behind her back like a pillow, which was actually a bit hard to hold, giving it being about seventy feet long. Jack carried her bridal style, afraid that any other way would make her hair get caught on something as they flew. His staff was in his hand, though he didn't know how he could use it while he was carrying her.

The wind around shot him forward faster than usual, as if it knew that something bad had happened and they needed to get to Corona as fast as possible and find Flynn.

Flynn Rider was a spring seasonal spirit like Rapunzel, and was her right hand assistant when it came to anything spring related. But they were more than that. They had known each other in their lives, too. They had loved each other. Jack had to admit, he had thought they would be a cute couple even before they had told him they were dating. _Focus Jack_ , he said to himself as he shook himself out of his daze, _Find Flynn._

He realized that he was already halfway to the island of Corona. The ocean below him had turned from a bluish-gray to a clear green-blue and he knew that he was close. Rapunzel's island was so strongly _spring_ it radiated the feeling of the season.

The island was underneath Jack in almost no time. He dropped down, making sure to hold Rapunzel and her extensive amount of hair secure in his arms. _Almost there,_ he thought.

Then something weird happened. Jack was flying down to a grassy clearing, getting ready to land in the soft dirt and trying to avoid landing in the rocks, when something hard hit him in the side and knocked the wind out of him. He accidentally let go of Rapunzel, and they both spiraled through the air, Jack trying to regain his balance and Rapunzel silently crying and mouthing names.

Before Jack could do anything, they both crashed to the ground. Jack landed on his stomach in a pile of rocks, with his staff landing on top of him. Rapunzel was luckier. She only landed on the ground. Though she was more fortunate than Jack, he was sure they both would have sore backs for a few days. Just because they were spirits doesn't mean they couldn't get hurt.

He grabbed the ground on either side of him and forced himself to turn over on to his back, his staff clattering to the ground next to him as he pushed himself up. He groaned as he sat up and felt just how bad the fall had really been. Not as bad as he had thought, but the place that hurt the most was his left side, where he had gotten hit.

Which brought up the question: what had hit him?

And more importantly, who?

There was nothing around him that indicated he had been hit by any kind of weapon, and he hadn't been pierced by an arrow. Jack would have felt that, and seen the blood. The only thing around him were rocks. So he guessed it was possible that someone had thrown one at him. But who?

Jack was vaguely aware of the feeling of being watched. He lifted his head off the ground and looked at the trees surrounding the clearing they had fallen into. He had pushed himself up and was ready to go investigate when he remembered the real reason he was here.

Rapunzel. He had to find Flynn to help Rapunzel.

Jack sighed. He sent one last look to the grove of trees around him, as if to say he would be back. Then went to go pick up Rapunzel, who still had salty tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Hiccup was nervous that day for some reason.

Really though, he didn't have much to be scared of. It wasn't him that was going to the Guardians. And it wasn't him who had to sneak into the Pole. And it wasn't him that was going to give nightmares to the Guardian's resident spring spirit.

Still, he was scared for his brother. Pitch was extremely powerful, so Hiccup didn't know why he was nervous because Pitch had no way of getting caught.

So to take his mind off it, he drew Toothless while laying on his bed. He decided to use charcoal, because it was the easiest for him to use. So far the picture was going well.

Toothless crooned. He could tell his rider was anxious. Toothless personally didn't like Pitch all that much, but he took care of Hiccup so he understood why Hiccup was unhappy.

Hiccup looked up. He tried to smile at Toothless to show he was okay, but it came out looking more like a grimace.

Toothless scoffed at Hiccup. Hiccup dropped the fake smile and walked over to the other side of his room. He grabbed a basket full of raw fish and took one out. He dragged the rest over to Toothless.

Toothless buried his face in the food as Hiccup scratched his the back of his neck. Then he got a skewer and stuck the other fish on it. He put it in the fire and went back over to Toothless. Hiccup sighed.

"I'm overreacting, aren't I, Toothless?" Hiccup said as he scratched him on the back, "I know Pitch is fine, so I shouldn't be nervous, right?"

Toothless looked back at him and shook his head.

"It's just, every time he fights the Guardians, he loses. I have a right to be nervous, right?" Toothless nodded at him.

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the cavern where Hiccup and Pitch lived.

"Hiccup, I'm back!", Pitch sounded happy, "I brought a guest!"

Hiccup smiled. He ran out of his room, with Toothless following close behind him.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless stopped short of the globe room. Hiccup took a deep breath before he stepped inside. Pitch had said there was a guest, and there were very few people who that could be. He composed himself, but he was still smiling a small bit out of relief that Pitch was okay, even though he knew that he was fine.

With Toothless's help, Hiccup pushed the heavy door open. There sat Pitch, on his throne, made of nightmare sand. Next to him was a smaller throne made of rocks and pebbles and next to that was a rock ledge covered in scorch marks. Pitch smiled at Hiccup. He waved him towards his chair.

"Hiccup, you're right on time for a meeting with our _friend_." The tone of voice said they weren't actually friends, and Hiccup quickly crossed the room and sat down, not smiling anymore. Toothless sat down on the ledge next to him. Pitch directed his attention back in front of him.

For the first time since coming in the room, he looked before him. There was one of Pitch's spies, a spring spirit named Hans. Hans had reddish brown hair and light brown eyes. Hans usually stood pretty tall, but currently, he was slouched because he was the center of Pitch's attention. Which, sometimes, wasn't such a good thing. Like now, for example.

Currently, Pitch was glaring at Hans while angrily saying, "Are you sure that's all you found out? Completely?"

Hans nodded quickly, "I promise, I didn't hear them say anything about you! They don't suspect anything!" His voice shook as he spoke. Pitch wasn't satisfied.

"Do they have any preparations at all? I need to know what I'm up against." Hans shook his head again. Pitch sighed.

"Fine, I can always ask the others." He said while rubbing his forehead like he had a headache. Pitch, of course, was referring to the other spies he had. One for each season.

Pitch sat up taller and looked at Hans. "You had better go back Hans. Rapunzel is coming back soon." Hans nodded back at him. Hiccup watched as Hans turned around and started to leave.

"Hans," Pitch's voice made Hans turn back around and look at him, "Take Hiccup with you."

 _What?_ Hiccup had a small freak out at the thought of being near the Guardians, _No no no no…_

Pitch saw Hiccup's face go pale and said, "Don't worry, Hiccup, you aren't going into Corona, just watching from the outside. I want you to see it."

Hiccup still didn't want to go, but he nodded at Pitch anyway, his face pale. Pitch smiled victoriously back at him.

Hiccup walked over to Hans, Toothless not far behind him. Pitch's darkness started to cover the three of them.

* * *

As the world faded into view, it was a lot brighter than Hiccup expected to be. It was always hard to adjust to the light outside after leaving Pitch's lair, but it seemed the spring village was extremely bright. Hiccup quickly brought up his hand to block the sun out of his face. He was still nervous, but he knew Pitch would take him right out if there was a possibility of him being seen.

Hans chuckled lightly at him. "It's not that bad, Hiccup. I have to live here." Hans took Hiccup's arm away from his face and Hiccup blinked furiously, trying to get used to the light. "You get used to it more easily if you just take the light head on."

"Yeah, Hans, you don't spend all your time with Pitch in that dark cave." Hiccup rubbed his eyes. He could see okay now. He could see Toothless chasing a butterfly, that is, and Hans's face.

Hans looked at the ground, "I might as well with all of the meetings your brother is calling anymore." That was true. Pitch kept increasing the meetings he had with his spies, getting ready to attack the Guardians. Which he had done today. Hans let out a small nervous laugh as he looked at Hiccup. "You know, your brother is really scary sometimes."

Hiccup really couldn't deny that. Even though he loved his brother, he was still really creepy sometimes. But he'd rather not talk about that.

Hiccup looked around him. It seemed to him they had appeared in a forest surrounding Corona next to a clearing full of rock piles. He had to be careful in the forest, because it might be a bit suspicious for there to be a autumn gold tree in the middle of the _Spring_ forest.

"How do you live here Hans? I don't think I could stand it." The air around him smelled so strongly of flowers, it almost made Hiccup want to gag. The colors were annoyingly bright. Then again, he lived in a dark cave. Hans laughed, "Well, good thing you aren't a spring spirit, huh Hiccup?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "No, really?" He said sarcastically.

Hans opened his mouth to say something else, but then he saw something in the sky behind Hiccup. He pointed to it and said, "Hiccup, look."

Hiccup turned around. Above him, with an unconscious Rapunzel in his arms, was Jack Frost.

Hiccup didn't like Jack. Of course, that was to be expected, since he was a Guardian. Hiccup didn't really have anything against him personally, but Pitch _hated_ him. He was almost certain Pitch liked Jack the least of all of them. Hiccup remembered a few years ago when Jack had come into Pitch's lair during one of the battles. Hiccup wasn't allowed into the room with the tooth fairies in it, in case they were released and told the Tooth Fairy. Jack had stayed in there most of the time he had been in the lair, but Hiccup had still seen him. He felt like he needed to do something to Jack after he had made Pitch become really weak after that fight had finished. Hiccup had let Pitch give him nightmares for a long time after that, to help him get his strength back up. He needed Jack to have something happen to him, even if it was small.

He looked at Hans and smirked, who smirked back at him. "Do you want to do it?" He asked.

Hans shook his head, still smiling. "You have a better chance of hitting him."

Hiccup smiled fiercer. He summoned a rock into his hand, and chucked it at Jack Frost as hard as he could.

Hans and Hiccup watched Jack drop Rapunzel and his staff after being nailed in the side with the rock. They laughed a bit, then Hans said, "Well, bye Hiccup. See you next time, which should be soon, if Pitch keeps calling these meetings."

So Hiccup watched Hans turn and run off towards the village. He called Toothless. "Come on, Bud." He said with a smile, "We're going back home."

With Pitch's help, they dissolved into the shadows.

 **Review, please!**


End file.
